Oh yeah, forgot about that!
by Ally Marton
Summary: Grayson feels like he's forgetting something, but what? "Hey Dick!" Oh, right, Beast Boy knows his secret identity... Post Bloodlines


**I couldn't help it, it wouldn't let me be!**

_Previously on Young Justice- Bloodlines:_

_ Bart looked up at them excitedly, eager to prove himself. "See! I know stuff only a future boy would know!" Being restrained, he could only nod in their direction as he called out, "Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Garfield Logan."_

_ Robin flinched slightly at the reveal, while Beast Boy just became incredulous. "Your name's _Tim_?" He looked to his good friend in shock, but the boy sheepishly ignored him. "And yours is…" He looked at NightWing in slight repulsion, "_Dick_?"_

_ "Oops! Spoilers!"_

**Later that evening.**

Dick Grayson did one last sweep of the cave, making sure nothing had been forgotten. Tim had already headed home without him, deciding he'd help Batgirl with the nightly Gotham patrol. _What a day. God, I need an aspirin._

Sure, superheroes normally have excitement in their week. But this _day _kind of topped the charts. First, the not only receive a time traveler from the future, but a _speedster _time traveler from the future that couldn't get back home! And _then _the original Roy that was supposedly _dead_ is found _alive_ by Red Arrow (no matter what anyone says Dick will always see him as the original) and that smug clone bastard is going to be holding it above their heads for the rest of their existence. Not to mention Wally got back in the game briefly, in fact, _Jay Garrick _got back in the game briefly. And _Iris was pregnant_. _With twins_. _Twins with speedster blood_.

What. A freaking. Day.

Oh, there was plenty more, for one, NightWing is convinced Bart's not telling the truth, on a _lot _of things. He seemed a little _too _happy with seeing Barry, and not just because he was 'in his prime'. The fact of the matter is, though, the kid _is _related, and whatever his secrets are, he's not doing harm now. So the Dark Knight's protégé will let it slide… for now. He'd also have to go had have a bro talk with Wally, he saw the looks his best friend was throwing at the intruder. Thing was, NightWing had felt similar when the new Robin had been initiated in, so who better to talk him through it? But he wasn't even going to _touch _the original Roy issue, it was best to let the Arrow clan figure that one out. Another worry was Iris and Barry's kids. Sure, that problem was still nine months away, but there was a good chance that these would be _meta _babies.

_Nobody _wanted to deal with a speedster baby. Especially if it was able to toddle all the way to India.

So, time traveler, frozen Roy, babies, best friends, was he forgetting anything?

"You heading home, _Dick_?"

Oh, right.

… He really needed an aspirin.

"_Beast Boy_," Dick Grayson turned to face the green skinned boy, who was wearing a ridiculously self-satisfied expression. Kid Flash had been hanging around with him too much. "Do I really need to have the _secret identity _talk with you?" Sometimes, especially with Tim always around, he forgot how immature teenagers could be, especially the _thirteen year olds_. "And didn't Megan give you a ten thirty curfew?"

"_I _was doing some homework, and thought I'd share with you." Garfield waved some printed sheets out from behind his back dramatically. It seems his actress mother had rubbed off on him. "See _this_?" He pointed to a grayscale photograph that Richard recognized all too well. "Here," Beast Boy pointed for emphasis, "We have an article about the newest addition to Gotham's richest. _Timothy Drake _joins the high class, now seated next to his adopted brother _Richard 'Dick' Grayson_," NightWing _really_ wanted that aspirin now, since he knew where this was going. "And _here_," Gar's smile grew ten-fold, thoroughly triumphant. "Is the father of the two wards, _Bruce. Wayne._ Aka," he threw the paper to the floor, revealing a very familiar bat symbol, "the _BATMAN_!"

Did he need to shout it?

"That's right, _Dick Grayson_." Gar tossed his hands into the air dramatically, throwing away the remaining papers in his hands. "I have discovered the true identity of the most secretive member of the Justice League!" NightWing held in a groan as the teen began to victory dance _poorly_.

Well, time to be the buzz kill.

"Yep, you sure did."

"That's right!" Garfield pointed at the young adult playfully, "I did."

"You found out Robin's and my secret identities, which Batman told us to keep safe. _Which he never wanted revealed_."

The way he said it gave the green boy pause. "Uh, yeah!"

"You _even _went as far as to _do research _and _dig up _Batman's most guarded secret, _his _identity."

Garfield bit his lip, shrinking slightly. "…Yeah?"

"Tell me, Gar." Dick level a purely cynical smirk at him. "What are you going to do when _the Dark Knight himself _finds out you snooped and found out who he is under the mask?"

Beast Boy frowned in confusion for a few moments. "Well, I guess he'd…" His green eyes widened in horrified realization. "Oh god, I know Batman's identity!"

_Don't laugh Grayson, you'll ruin it. _"Yep."

"I _looked up _who he was, I invaded _the Batman's _personal life!"

_Heheheh. _"Sure did."

"HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

Behind the domino mask, the vigilante rolled his eyes. "Don't be dramatic, we Bats don't kill," Dick leaned in close, his smile one hundred percent sadistic. "We make people we don't like _disappear_."

Gar's complexion paled considerably.

"So, just out of curiosity, what do you know again?"

"Uh…" Garfield shrunk even more, his animal features slightly morphing into that of a mouse. "N-nothing." He managed to squeak out.

"You know nothing about what?"

"I-I'm not sure, I know nothing!"

"Oh, okay, I guess we can just say this conversation never happened then, couldn't we?"

"Y-yeah! It never happened! I don't even know what we're talking about!"

_Heh._ "Good." NightWing turned back to the main computer, ready to zeta home. As he listened to Garfield pick up his papers and begin slinking away, he couldn't resist one last poke. "Oh, and _Garfield_?"

The green morpher froze, turning slowly to face their team leader. "Yeah, NightWing?"

The black haired man looked absolutely smug. "I'd burn that 'homework', if I were you."

Garfield ran.

Huh, guess he didn't need that aspirin after all.

**Really, no one thought about this before me? No one? :D Good thing Batman's off planet, eh Beast Boy?**


End file.
